1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adhesives which cure by two different, successively activatable chemical reactions. More particularly, the invention relates to adhesives based on mixtures of two polymers which can be joined together by an esterification reaction or the like; the mixture may additionally be vulcanized after the esterification reaction. The adhesives are especially useful for vehicle construction applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
In vehicle construction, it is desirable to harden adhesives together with the paints at relatively high temperatures. However, since painting has to be preceded by cleaning operations after which bonding is no longer possible, the adhesives used have to develop such high strength only a short time after application that the bonds neither separate nor slip during cleaning of the bodywork to be painted.
To achieve this, many different types of adhesive have already been proposed for this application. For example, it is possible to obtain adequate early strength with two-component polyurethane adhesives. However, the disadvantage is that the cured polyurethane adhesives are difficult to stabilize against hydrolysis or similar ageing processes. Another disadvantage is that the two components, namely polydiisocyanates and polyols, have to. be used in exact quantitative ratios because otherwise bond failures occur. This is all the more difficult in practice as the two components generally differ in viscosity so that accurate dosing and mixing units have to be used. The same also applies to two-component epoxy resin systems.
Other adhesives typically used in the field in question are the plastisols. Plastisols are mixtures of polymers with a solvent in which polymer and solvent are coordinated with one another in such a way that a dispersion of a polymer in the organic solvent is present at room temperature and a dissolving process takes place on heating so that, ultimately, a polymer is present in swollen form. The disadvantage of plastisols lies in the poor variability of the systems, which means that the polymers can only be adapted to meet bonding requirements providing the solubility properties important to gellability are not lost as a result. Another disadvantage is that plastisols have to be cured in induction ovens or the like before stoving of the paint which involves additional energy consumption.
Epoxy resin adhesives formulated in the manner of plastisols are known. With systems such as these, however, it is extremely difficult to adjust reactivity in such a way that stability in storage on the one hand and reactivity in induction ovens on the other hand are obtained.
Finally, polybutadienes containing hydroxyl groups and polybutadienes containing acid anhydride groups are known and may be reacted by mixing, acidic or basic catalysts optionally being added to accelerate the reaction. However, it was not known that mixtures such as these can be formulated to adhesives which, after pregelation, can be cured by vulcanization.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a two-component adhesive system which cures by two different chemical reaction mechanisms that can be activated successively and catalyzed at least substantially independently of one another. The adhesive system was to show high application tolerances, particularly in regard to the mixing ratio between the two components. In addition, the gelation rate was to be variable. Finally, the cured adhesive was to satisfy the requirements typically imposed in the automotive industry in regard to hydrolysis and ageing stability and also thermal stability. Accordingly, the present invention provides a pregellable adhesive comprising: (a) from about 30 to about 70 parts by weight of a polymer A containing on average at least two hydroxyl groups per macromolecule; (b) from about 70 to about 30 parts by weight of a polymer B compatible with A and containing on average at least two carboxylic acid and/or carboxylic anhydride groups or at least one carboxylic acid and one carboxylic anhydride group per molecule; (c) from about 10 to about 120 parts by weight of a vulcanization promoter; wherein at least one of said polymers A or B contains vulcanizable carbon-carbon double bonds.
The present invention also relates to a process for the formation of an adhesive bond between vulcanization-stable substrates, characterized in that a polymer A, which contains esterification catalysts and/or oxidation inhibitors in solution or admixture, is thoroughly mixed with a polymer B, which contains vulcanizing agents and, optionally, fillers and/or promoters in solution and/or admixture, to form a rubber mixture, the rubber mixture thus formed is applied to the substrates to be bonded, the substrates are fitted together, the bond is precured at or just above room temperature, but always below the vulcanization temperature, and is then brought to the vulcanization temperature, optionally after temporary storage, and cured.
In its broadest embodiment, the invention relates to the concept of using as an adhesive a two-component system which pregels when the two components are mixed and which may then be finally cured by a second curing mechanism. A preferred mechanism for the second curing mechanism is vulcanization. Possible chemical reactions for pregelation, i.e. the first curing mechanism, are reactions which can lead, for example, to the formation of ester groups, more especially the esterification of carboxylic anhydride groups containing polymer-bound hydroxyl groups, the esterification of carboxylic acids or even transesterification reactions.
Accordingly, the polymers A and B present in the system on the one hand must bear chemical groups which react during pregelation; on the other hand, however, at least one of components A and B must also bear chemical groups which react during curing, i.e. for example during vulcanization.
Thus, polymer A contains on average at least two hydroxyl groups per macromolecule. However, more than two hydroxyl groups may even be present, particularly with relatively high degrees of polymerization. The hydroxyl groups may be arranged at the ends of the chain or at the ends of side groups, although they may also lie directly on the chain. Polymer A may contain vulcanizable double bonds and must contain vulcanizable double bonds when polymer B contains no such vulcanizable double bonds. Similarly, polymer B may contain vulcanizable double bonds and must contain vulcanizable double bonds when polymer A contains no such double bonds. Polymer B contains on average two carboxylic acid and/or carboxylic anhydride groups per molecule or one or more carboxylic acid groups and one or more carboxylic anhydride groups per molecule. In the preparation of the polymer mixtures, the expert must always ensure than polymers A and B are compatible with one another, i.e. the polymers must not separate.
Preferred materials for polymers A and B are liquid polyolefins containing the corresponding terminal groups, particularly liquid polydienes, for example liquid polybutadienes. However, it is also possible to use copolymers based on butadiene and olefins or copolymers based on isoprene which may optionally contain other monomers, for example copolymers of butadiene and olefins. Among such compounds, those containing halogen are less preferred.
Where little importance is attributed to hydrolysis stability, compatible polyesters and/or polyamides containing the corresponding terminal groups may also be used as polymer A or polymer B.
In one preferred embodiment of the invention, polymer A is a polybutadiene containing terminal or internal hydroxyl groups while polymer B is a polybutadiene containing carboxylic anhydride groups. Preferred polybutadienes have a molecular weight Mn (as determined by vapor pressure osmometry) in the range from 1,000 to 3,500 and preferably in the range from 1,500 to 2,000. Suitable products have acid numbers in the range from 50 to 200 and preferably in the range from 70 to 160 (as polymer B). The hydroxyl values of polymer A are preferably in the range from 25 to 75.
In one preferred embodiment of the invention, polymers containing carboxylic anhydride groups are used as polymer B. Calculation of the molar ratios of polymer A to polymer B is based on the assumption that one carboxylic anhydride group is consumed per hydroxyl group.
If a component containing only carboxyl groups, i.e. no carboxylic anhydride groups, is used as polymer B, a ratio of hydroxyl to carboxyl groups of from 0.5:1 to 2:1 is preferred. If a component containing carboxylic anhydride groups is used as polymer B, the ratio of hydroxyl groups to carboxylic anhydride groups may be varied from 0.5:1 to 2:1. In both bases, a ratio of 0.7:1 to 1.5:1 is preferred.
To catalyze the pregelation reaction, the rubber mixtures according to the invention contain esterification catalysts. Basic esterification catalysts are preferred, although, if no metals are to be bonded, acidic esterification catalysts may also be used if desired providing they are compatible with the vulcanization systems. Preferred basic esterification catalysts are amines, particularly secondary and tertiary aliphatic amines, such as for example n-dibutylamine, dimethyl cyclohexylamine, dimethylamine, diethylamine, triethylamine, tri-n-propylamine and/or N-alkylmorpholines, more particularly the methyl, ethyl or propyl compound. The basic esterification catalysts are used in quantities of from 0.1 to 5% by weight, based on polymers A and B, depending on reactivity and the desired pregelation time.
The rubber mixtures according to the invention contain the vulcanization promoters, catalysts and accelerators known to the expert, i.e. for example mixtures of sulfur and 2-mercaptobenzothiazole disulfide, optionally in admixture with active fillers, such as for example active zinc oxide and the like, as the vulcanization system in the quantities normally used for vulcanization.
In addition, the rubber mixtures according to the invention may also contain fillers such as, for example, calcium carbonate, carbon black, pyrogenic silica, talcum and the like. The fillers are used in quantities of from 20 to 80% by weight, based on polymers A and B.
In addition, compounds such as, for example, oxidation inhibitors and/or pigments may also be present. The oxidation inhibitors used are the oxidation inhibitors typically used for the rubber components on which the mixture is based, including for example such compounds as tetrakis-(methylene-3,5-di-tert.-butyl-4-hydroxyhydrocinnamate)-methane. They are used in quantities of from 0.1 to 3% by weight, based on polymers A and B.
To prepare the rubber mixture according to the invention, it has been found to be appropriate to add the esterification catalysts and, optionally, the oxidation inhibitors to polymer A, i.e. the polymer containing hydroxyl groups. It has also been found to be appropriate to add the vulcanization system and, optionally, other promoters to polymer B. On the other hand, it is also entirely possible to incorporate the vulcanization system in polymer A only or half-and-half in both polymers. The content of vulcanization system amounts to between 8 and more than 20 parts by weight to 200 parts by weight polymer mixture. The vulcanization temperatures are in the range from 160 to 220xc2x0 C. and the vulcanization times between a few minutes and more than 1 hour. Fillers in particular may be added to both polymers. The polymers A and B mixed with the components mentioned must be stored separately pending application (two-component system).
After mixing in a suitable ratio, the rubber mixtures are applied to the substrates to be bonded. The pregelation esterification reaction begins after mixing and may be controlled in terms of time through the esterification catalyst, for example the amine used.
Within a few minutes, the rubber mixtures according to the invention acquire a strength which enables freshly bonded car parts to withstand the mechanical stressing involved in the cleaning of bodywork before painting.
After or during the pregelation reaction, the rubber mixtures according to the invention are brought to the vulcanization temperature at which they are cured under standard vulcanization conditions.
In addition to their favorable bonding properties, a particular advantage of the products according to the invention lies in the fact that the various curing reactions can be effectively controlled and in the fact that no solvents are used.